


Royai-nthology

by orchidbreezefc



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Maes Hughes - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: Royai prompt fills from a Tumblr meme!Chapter 1-Dance AU & Fake MarriageChapter 2-Flirting Under Fire & Bookstore AUChapter 3-Poorly Timed Confession & Innocent Physical Contact





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how a single ask meme ended up with me doing three fills for Royai of all things, but give the people what they want!
> 
> Each of these is progressively longer than the last because I am out of control.
> 
> Thank you to Sylibane on Tumblr for this prompt, and to Twyx for the silly title.

It’s their fifth year working the ballroom circuit when Roy Mustang asks Riza Hawkeye to marry him, and then, when she levels him with a blank look, explains hurriedly that it was a joke. She was skeptical, but Maes Hughes, their PR manager, confirmed that it was his idea, and while he wouldn’t have used the word ‘joke’, it was in fact a planned ruse.

“I don’t have to tell you how hard it’s been to get sponsors,” he sighs, “ever since this idiot fumbled his footwork on your final flamenco.”

No matter how many times Roy insists that it was only because it had been raining that day and his shoes got slippery and what do you _want_ from him–it’s a solid idea. The stoically-committed-to-her-work persona Riza has always presented to the public, whether she can help her flat affect or not, has never endeared her to fans, and neither have Roy’s clumsy ladykilling ways. This would kill two birds with one stone, and the wedding money would be, no pun intended, icing on the cake.

And if it sends thrills through each of their spines when they hear “Mrs. Mustang”, no one has to be the wiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have all these ideas in my head about them being discharged from the military for their war crimes after the end of the story and having to learn to live past it... it would require probably a reread and some research, but... maybe someday.......
> 
> Thanks to Twyx for sending this prompt!

“In retrospect,” says Roy, straining to see over the shelf without blowing his cover, “talking you into hosting a signing and book premiere of a high-profile war criminal’s tell-all _may_ have been more trouble than the extra spotlight for your shop was worth.”

Riza doesn’t quite manage anything but an ‘I told you so’ look over her shoulder as she readies her gun.  
“Don’t look at me like that!” Roy complains, then winces as a bullet embeds itself in the wood in the shelf behind them. “I thought everyone was okay with us now and terrorism had died down and, you know, all the good we ended up doing before we got discharged–who brings an _assault rifle_ to a _bookstore_ –”

“I’m trying to focus.”

“Right, right.” He spares a long look over at Riza. “Did you know you’re very attractive when you’re aiming? I love a woman who can handle a gun. Hard to find as a civilian.”  
“Colonel–”

“It’s Roy now.”

“ _Mister_ Mustang,” Riza says, “if you could give me two seconds–”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

Riza squeezes her eye shut and her finger over the trigger. The shots from the other side of the shelf stutter and then stop. Shredded paper hangs in the air around them before the last of it finally flutters to the floor, and still there is silence.

Roy peeks over the shelf, then stands up, whistling. “One shot again, huh? Not bad. Nice to see you haven’t lost your touch.” He gives her a hand up and frowns as she dusts herself off and looks around. “You know, about what I said–”

“My store,” Riza says quietly.

“…Sorry about your books.”

She looks up at him, and sighs. She doesn’t smile, but Roy can almost hear it in her voice when she says, “You’ll pay for them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Twyx for doing the research for this for me, and to the anon who sent the prompt!

General Mustang’s eyes have been on Riza for the whole ceremony, and she hasn’t even been promoted yet. She looks the same as she always does during these events–a slightly better-groomed version of how she always looks–and he’s never been one to be dazzled by the special regalia, unless it’s in the mirror.

So why won’t he stop staring? Is he trying to tell her something? Are they in some sort of danger? He looks nervous. General Mustang wouldn’t be nervous just for a promotion ceremony, no matter how big.

He has to know something that Riza doesn’t. Something’s coming, and she has to be prepared.

More names are called. More soldiers take their ranks in order and Riza feels tenser and tenser. By the time her turn approaches, she’s ready to use her decorative firearm on the next sound, or at least the one after Edward Elric whooping for her somewhere in the audience.

Time slows for Riza as the General moves to stand in front of her. She waits for the intel, the plan, the command.

General Mustang takes a deep breath, and god, this has to be bad because he looks terrified. “This is probably a bad time to say this,” he says to her unevenly as he begins to affix a medal to her chest.

“General Mustang,” Riza says, practically vibrating on high alert. “Tell me.”

The General takes another breath and looks her in the eye. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He–what?

“Sir?”

“I’m serious,” he says fervently. “I don’t ever want to be without you, it–I–I thought I lost you and it was unbearable. I need you by my side.”

Riza’s mouth opens and closes. “General Mustang,” is all she manages.

“I just needed you to know,” he says, with a weak smile that shows more as a grimace. He smooths his hands over her epaulets, then turns around and gestures to her. “Captain Hawkeye!” he announces, to thunderous applause and more cheers from the Elrics and crew. Completely unprofessional, of course. But then, she thinks, staring at the man in front of her, maybe professionalism isn’t what she wants anymore.


End file.
